


Engaged

by SophiaTomlinson



Series: Celebrity Imagines [8]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 21:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10447548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaTomlinson/pseuds/SophiaTomlinson
Summary: On a big family trip in the Bahamas, Carlos pops the big question.





	

    You had been preparing for this trip for months. Your family and your boyfriend of three years, Carlos’ family were all going to the Bahamas. The time you had spent planning this trip was insane. Between finding the hotel rooms, places to eat, places to go, things to do; it had been stressing you out for months. The week was finally here though.

You and Carlos had met on set. You were a guest star that was meant to be in a few episodes at most, but it turned into a full time role as the fans loved your character. It didn’t take but a few months before Carlos had asked you out, now here you were, three years and still going strong.

The flight from home to the Bahamas wasn’t the best, but it went better than you had expected. The check in at the hotel ran smoothly and the room was beautiful, the view was even better. You guys had a day before the rest of the family arrived, so you used it to your advantage to do some fun things that you knew you’re parents wouldn’t be up to doing.

Deciding what resort to pick was one of the hardest decisions of your life. You wanted something that would cater to everyone’s needs. It needed fun things to do, yet a sophisticated vibe to it. You’re first thought was Atlantis, but you shot that idea down quickly do to the fact it had been mainly advertised towards children. Carlos however, had convinced you that it was the “only option.”

That first day where it was just the both of you was incredible. It felt like you guys were on your honeymoon. You had woke up early enough to see the sun rise, then spent some time on the beach, where you made Carlos take a bunch of photos of you in one of your new bathing suits that you bought specifically for this trip.

After the beach trip you went back to the resort to go on the water slides. You were glad that Carlos had convinced you to choose this because the water slides were way more fun than you expected them to be. As you walked back to the hotel room you took time to go through the aquarium. The fish in the tanks had fascinated you for some reason. As you stood at the glass, just staring into the tank in front of you, the slight smell of the ocean wafting through the room. Suddenly, the smell of Carlos’ cologne overwhelms you as he comes up behind you, wrapping his arms around your waist and leaning his head on you.

“I love you, you know that?” He whispers, your hand moving to cover his as you intertwine your fingers, leaning back into your boyfriend.

“I love you too.” You feel him move, kissing your head. You turn in his arms, your hands move to rest on his shoulders as you take in the sight of him. His hair slightly damp and wavy from the salt in the sea water. You move one of your hands to push a strand behind his ear, you hand staying on his cheek as you pull him into a kiss.

You feel him smile against your lips before he deepens the kiss, pulling you closer to him. As you break apart you smile at each other. A cough from beside you breaks you out of the trance you were in, making you turn to see a teenage girl, not older than 13.

“Sorry to disturb you guys, but I’m a huge fan. Can I get your autograph?” She sheepishly says as she watches the two of your separate, a smile lighting up your face as you nod. She holds out her notebook and pen.

“What’s your name?” You ask, her smile brightening as you ask. She mumbles her name, a blush rising on her face as you acknowledge her. As you write a short note, Carlos interacts with her, taking a selfie and asking her about her vacation. The smile on her face as she talked to you guys was the one of the reasons you loved acting. You take a photo, one of each of you separately and then a group shot.

As you begin to say your farewells, she tackles the both of you in a hug. She tears up as she says goodbye before walking back over to her family, obviously trying to calm herself down. You turn to Carlos and smile as you grab his hand, the two of you walking towards the elevators and up to your hotel room.

* * *

 

    Your family arrived the next day. The first day you rested, went to dinner and just caught up since you hadn’t seen the lot of them in a while. It was nice to see your guy’s parents getting along, it made your hear swell with the idea of this one day being your life. You caught Carlos’ eye from across the table, the two of you smiling at each other before engaging in the conversation again.

After that first day, it was all fun, rest, and relaxation. You, Carlos’ mom, and your mom went to the spa one day, while Carlos and your fathers went hiking. The group of you spent a lot of time on the beach and at the pool, the cabanas that you rented coming in handy. You had convinced your dad to go on the water slide that shot you through the shark tank, which he had amazingly ended up liking.

Your mothers had bonded over gushing how cute you and Carlos were. You guys hadn’t changed how you acted around each other just because your parents were around, and your moms loved it. They would chatter to each other whenever you guys would kiss, or hold hands, or just hold each other in general. They were eating the “young love”, as they called it, up.

You didn’t mind it, but at this particular moment, it was kind of getting out of hand. You all were at a nice dinner, and Carlos had asked to sit next to you. You obviously told him that he didn’t have to ask, but he just winked and pulled out your chair for you. Now, Carlos may have seemed fine on the outside, but on the inside he was freaking out. Big time. You had noticed the slight jittering of him, but brushed it off.

As dinner wrapped up and you were about to order desert, you figured out why he was so nervous. He asked for your tables attention as he pulled you to stand up, reaching into his pocket and feeling for something, before quickly grabbing your hand again. You look at him with a confused expression, but the look he sent you told you to not worry.

“Okay, so I’ve been think about what to say for ages, and I even tried to write it down, but I scrapped that idea because I didn’t want this moment to feel like I was just on set reciting some lines.” The whole table chuckled lightly as he spoke the words, taking a deep breath. He took this moment to take everything in, trying his best to make himself remember this moment. Your dress, the fruity perfume you were wearing, the smell of your shampoo that he could smell due to the small breeze from the ocean you were standing some space in front of.

“Y/n, I’ve been in love with you since the moment I saw you. I might not have known it then, but when I think back to it, I was. You made my heart race the moment you walked onto set and you just blew me away once we actually got to work. You’re so effortless when you act and I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t jealous.” Everyone laughed a little harder this time, but all you could let out was a small chuckle. You were smiling from ear to ear and tearing up as he continued talking.

“It only took me a few months before you had me smitten with you. After that first date we went on I remember just thinking, ‘God, I need to marry this girl one day.’. I seriously was trying to convince Grant to go ring shopping with me like three days after that but thank god he knocked some sense into me. He told me that I should drop hints to try and get some other information before I buy a ring, I mean what was I thinking?”

“So that’s why you asked me those questions on our second date! I was so confused.” You mumble, your mom and dad laughing.

“Excuse me, I was talking. Anyway, I guess since someone interrupted me I should wrap this up. What I’m trying to say is that I love you so much, and I want to spend every single day of the rest of my life with you. Will you make me even happier than I already am and marry me?” As Carlos finished his speech, he got down on one knee and got the ring out of his pocket, looking up at you with a smile. As tears stream down your face, you smile, nodding your head as he stands, bringing you into a hug.

As you pull apart, he slips the ring onto your finger before he reaches up and wipes your tears. You laugh, sniffling as he leans down and kisses you. You can’t quit smiling as you pull away from him and instantly get scooped up into a hug from your mom. You chuckle as you hug her back, before quickly separating. You finally notice the cheers and clapping coming from the whole restaurant, you laugh and curtsy, resulting in everyone else clapping.

As everything dies down and you sit back down, the waiter comes over with a huge plate of dessert, saying congratulations before smiling and quickly walking away. You look over at Carlos and smile, grabbing his hand with your left hand. He smiles back before bringing your hands up to his lips, kissing the back of your hand as you begin to dig into the platter of wonderful desserts.


End file.
